


Фулл-хаус Безумного Майка

by WTF Metal Gear 2021 (wtf_metal_gear_2021)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Gambling, M/M, бранч с военными преступниками, грамм дерти тока
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_metal_gear_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Metal%20Gear%202021
Summary: Иногда в Миллере вспыхивало желание самоутвердиться, и он принимался всеми силами доказывать Оцелоту свою независимость.
Relationships: Kazuhira Miller/Ocelot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Спецквест, Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Фулл-хаус Безумного Майка

**Author's Note:**

> Майкл Хоар мало того, что реальный человек с потрясающей биографией, но и канонически входит в МГС вселенную. Биф ЮАР и Хоара против социалистических Сейшел реален - в 81 году Хоар хотел совершить государственный переворот на Сейшелах и облажался. В кассетах к MGSV Миллер говорит, что Сейшелы позволяют им находиться на своих территориях, потому что три года назад Даймонд Догз помогли им во время попытки переворота со стороны ЮАР. Очевидно, что речь идет о Хоаре.

— Жизненная сила любой войны — это оружие, которое было с нами с тех пор, как Каин подобрал ту злополучную ослиную челюсть, мистер Хоар, — сказал Миллер и поднял стакан. По примерным подсчетам Оцелота, который слишком поздно понял, что этим вопросом стоило обеспокоиться, стакан был восьмой. — Признаюсь, я сильно нервничал перед нашей встречей. Не каждый день удается прикоснуться к живой легенде. 

У любого другого человека на месте Миллера уже давно кончилась энергия, но даже Оцелот был готов признать его сильную сторону — в искусстве самозабвенного лизания задниц Миллеру не было равных. Особенно, когда речь шла о больших деньгах. Он мог продать кому угодно что угодно, но лучше всего Миллер продавал себя. 

— Я был совсем мальчиком, когда началась вся эта конголезская история, мистер Хоар, и вы всегда служили моим личным источником вдохновения. Думаю, если бы не вы, я никогда бы так и не покинул Японию. Мне виделась особая несправедливость в том, что после героического освобождения Альбертвиля весь западный мир продолжал смотреть “Из России с любовью”, пока вы — куда более достойная кандидатура… 

— Не хочу прерывать твою пламенную речь, — сказал Оцелот, заложив руки за голову и откинувшись на стуле. — Но каким образом ты услышал про мистера Хоара будучи подростком в Японии во время Конголезского конфликта?

Миллеру нужно было отдать должное — он даже не моргнул.

— Мистер Хоар человек удивительных талантов и биографии, и рассказы о нем передаются из уст в уста в каждой казарме мира от Шпицбергена до Океании, — без запинки выдал Миллер. 

Оцелот бы предположил, что на этой реплике два рослых родезийских спецназовца по щелчку пальцев Хоара выволокут Миллера на задний двор и забьют насмерть, но Хоар настолько упивался своим положением самопровозглашенного короля белых наемников Африки, что даже самая тяжеловесная лесть уже не могла проесть броню его аномально раздутого эго.

— Я тоже навел о вас справки, мистер Миллер, — вкрадчиво произнес Хоар. Его голос как будто попал к нему по ошибке — крикливый и феминный, он звучал бы уместнее на кухне семейного ресторана в пригороде Килларни. Было что-то крайне комическое в том, что сотни людей, сложив руки за головой и уткнувшись лицами в стену, последним слышали манерное визгливое: “Пли!” — Прямо скажем, не самая удачная на первый взгляд биография, состоящая из провалов разной степени катастрофичности — сначала в Колумбии, потом в Коста-Рике...

Оцелот едва слышно хмыкнул. Миллер так и не научился пропускать эти комментарии мимо ушей — Оцелот и сам поспособствовал тому, чтобы он ни в коем случае не забыл — и теперь механически закивал, оскалив белые зубы в неправдоподобно широкой улыбке.

— Но лично для меня это все не имеет значения. Скажем так — я привык смотреть на вещи под неожиданным углом. Каждый раз ваши люди гибнут — все до одного — но вы остаетесь в живых и идете дальше. Я человек старой закалки и верю в судьбу, мистер Миллер, и хочу сказать, что вы — настоящий счастливчик.

Они пожали друг другу руки, и на этом сделка была заключена. Оцелот расслабился — все утро ему казалось, что встреча пойдет не так. Он не смог решить, кто вызывал у него больше опасений — Хоар, который благополучно сделал собственное безумие узнаваемым брендом, или Миллер, чья стратегическая привычка копировать повадки клиента была приправлена прогрессирующим наплевательством на собственное будущее и вечным саботажем их общих планов. Наверное, следовало все-таки сосредоточить внимание на Миллере — иногда в нем вспыхивало желание самоутвердиться, и он принимался всеми силами доказывать Оцелоту свою независимость. На протяжении всего вечера Миллер был подозрительно активен. Так он вел себя в двух случаях — в присутствии женщин или когда принимал целенаправленное решение выкинуть какую-нибудь глупость.

Миллер подмигнул спецназовцу, протянул руку за спортивной сумкой с авансом и закинул ее на плечо. Оцелот скупо кивнул Хоару в знак прощания, но на пороге Миллер внезапно затормозил. Его взгляд устремился в дальний угол разбитой комнаты, которая, должно быть, когда-то была школьным классом, а теперь служила Хоару переговорной. Оцелот проследил за траекторией глаз под темными стеклами, но не успел он открыть рта, чтобы остановить грядущую катастрофу, как Миллер радостно воскликнул:

— Говорите, я счастливчик? Так давайте проверим на практике. Вы играете?

— Миллер... — процедил Оцелот ему на ухо.

В дальнем углу у окна стоял покерный стол, покрытый затертым зеленым сукном в разводах и неровных темных кругах, оставленных стаканами с выпивкой.

— А вы? — тут же поинтересовался Хоар.

— Я? — возмущенно спросил Миллер. — Я был лучшим игроком в покер в Осаке в середине шестидесятых, спросите любого.

Беседа стремительно и неумолимо неслась к очевидной развязке.

— Тогда у меня к вам предложение.

— У меня к вам встречное предложение, — заявил Миллер и решительно бросил сумку. — Все или ничего. Оставим фишки западному миру, мистер Хоар. В качестве блайнда я ставлю нашу первую поставку АК, РПГ-7 и боеприпасов, вы — соответствующие двадцать тысяч долларов, а дальше как пойдет. 

Улыбка Хоара стала слаще меда.

— Прошу прощения, — сказал Оцелот. — Мне нужно переговорить со своим партнером. 

— Сколько угодно, — ответил Хоар. — Мистер Миллер, я ценю осторожность вашего друга, но не дайте ему себя отговорить. Готовность идти на риски — это то, что отличает настоящего мужчину от городского скота.

— Слышал, Оцелот? — прошептал Миллер, увлекая Оцелота за собой. — Кажется, тебя назвали скотом. Не знаю, как ты сможешь это пережить.

Он прислонился плечом к стене, скрывая Оцелота от глаз Хоара. 

— Мы не можем потерять эти деньги только потому, что тебе захотелось выпендриться, Миллер, — с расстановкой сказал Оцелот.

— Азартные игры не твое? Удивительно. Мне казалось, это так в твоем духе — на первый взгляд сектор власти чистого шанса, за которым стоит выверенная стратегия.

— Я не могу позволить тебе проиграть даже двадцать тысяч баксов, — отчеканил Оцелот. — Не сейчас.

— Ты настолько в меня не веришь? А я, между прочим, задет. Хочешь, заключим собственное пари? Чтобы я был дополнительно замотивирован выиграть. Если я сэкономлю нам денег, ты будешь должен мне.

— Черт тебя возьми, Миллер, тебе больше не двадцать и даже не двадцать пять, пора бы уже бросить эту инфантильную привычку выяснять отношения ценой…

— Что ты будешь должен мне? — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Миллер, изображая задумчивость. — Мы оба прекрасно знаем, что ты никогда не сможешь дать мне того, чего я реально хочу, так что ставка будет такая. Если я выиграю, мы не будем трахаться только на твоих условиях…

— Серьезно? — спросил Оцелот и потер переносицу. — Все это шоу ты устраиваешься ради того, чтобы я тебе отсосал?

— Отсосал? О чем ты, ты и так мне отсосешь, это уже заезженный пункт программы, — быстро заговорил Миллер, наклонившись к нему. — Нет, когда я говорю “на моих условиях” я имею ввиду “без твоего маниакального желания все контролировать”, словно секс для тебя — это очередной способ держать меня в узде. 

Он быстро взглянул на Хоара, который переговаривался со своими людьми, и приобнял Оцелота за поясницу, забравшись под пыльник.

— Мы потрахаемся, и не как в тот раз, когда ты обещал откусить мне палец за то, что я засунул его тебе в рот. Не как в тот раз, когда ты обещал сломать мне все пять, потому что я посмел схватить тебя за волосы. Я не знаю, что хуже — твои идиотские подколки, которые я вынужден слушать все то время, что твой рот не занят, разговоры о работе во время ебли или твоя сраная манера молчать в тот единственный момент, когда я хотел бы услышать от тебя хоть что-то. Как будто ты не кончаешь, а находишься на допросе. Боишься забыться и сболтнуть лишнего? — зашептал Миллер Оцелоту на ухо, касаясь губами его скулы. — Нет, Оцелот, я выиграю и буду трахать тебя со спины, засовывать свои пальцы туда, куда мне захочется, а потом ты кончишь тогда, когда я тебе позволю, и поблагодаришь меня. 

— Это все очень интересно, — ответил Оцелот, поймав себя на том, что не моргает. — Потому что у этой ситуации два возможных исхода. Либо ты успокоишься, и мы уйдем, а в следующий раз я хорошо подумаю перед тем, как позволить тебе вести переговоры даже с таким идиотом как Хоар, либо я соображу, как нас спасти, когда Хоар поймет, что мы не собираемся отдавать ему твой чертов долг, и ты в очередной раз будешь обязан мне жизнью.

Они стояли нос к носу. Миллер замолчал. Оцелот почти успел поверить в том, что в нем проснулось благоразумие, как вдруг Миллер улыбнулся и выдернул его рубашку из брюк сзади. На короткое мгновение Оцелоту показалось, что сейчас Миллер начнет расстегивать ему ремень прямо при Хоаре, но он просто положил ладонь Оцелоту на талию.

— Вы там долго? — крикнул Хоар.

— Еще секунду, мистер Хоар, — ответил Миллер, пристально глядя Оцелоту в глаза.

— Позволить мне? — одними губами произнес он. У Миллера была горячая ладонь. — Обсудим это, когда мой член достанет тебе вот до сюда.

Его палец прочертил невидимую линию по голой коже.

— Один кон, — ответил Оцелот. 

— Играем! — радостно объявил Миллер. — Но скажите, мистер Хоар, какова моя гарантия, что вы просто не пристрелите меня и моего партнера, когда проиграете мне столько денег?

— Слово джентльмена, — в тон ему ответил Хоар. — Нам, подданным островных империй, стоит держаться вместе, мистер Миллер.

Оцелот даже не стал подходить к столу. Ладно, подумал он, изучая свои ногти, не станет же Миллер проигрывать двадцать тысяч долларов просто ему назло?

Миллер поднял ставку до сорока и с треском проиграл с одной парой троек и выражением невыразимого удовлетворения на лице.

— Я чувствую, сейчас мне повезет, — заявил он, опрокинув очередной стакан. — Я отыграюсь. Знаете, мы ввозим БТР-60 в Африку через Афганистан, как вы смотрите на то, чтобы заполучить парочку? Меньше пяти сотен миль пробега. Остаток забью “зенитками”. Играем?

— Миллер, — сказал Оцелот, склонившись у Миллера за спиной и положив руки на столе по обе стороны от его плеч. — Ты забываешь, что это не твои деньги.

Самоуважение Оцелота ощутимо падало. Он посвятил почти всю свою жизнь тому, чтобы принуждать людей говорить, а теперь не мог заставить Миллера заткнуться.

— Ты можешь промолчать? — дружелюбно ответил Миллер, заглянув в свои карты. — Я не могу сосредоточиться, когда ты ежеминутно брюзжишь мне на ухо.

— Эти деньги — залог нашего будущего, — прошептал Оцелот. — Это не твои деньги, и не мои деньги. Это деньги Босса.

Даже услышав стоп-слово, Миллер не оторвался от карт.

— Если ты будешь сбивать меня на флопе, я поставлю тебя в следующем кону. 

Хоар громогласно заржал, а спецназовцы подхватили. Оцелот мысленно сосчитал до трех и ухмыльнулся. 

Он сделал мысленную пометку: я тебе этого не забуду.

— Хотя это сомнительное вознаграждение, — продолжил Миллер. — Скорее наказание.

— Я бы взял, — вдруг произнес бородатый спецназовец.

— Готов отдать даром.

Когда Миллер проиграл во второй раз и тут же предложил продолжить, в красках описав новые приобретения Даймонд Догз в сфере авиации, Оцелот с неудовольствием понял, что у него не было рычага, чтобы хоть как-то повлиять на ситуацию. Положившись поначалу на Миллера, который при другом жизненном раскладе мог бы так же носиться по Родезии, воодушевленно расстреливая цветное население во имя глобализма, Оцелот почти не принимал участия в диалоге, и в глазах Хоара теперь стал подозрительным чужаком, не вызывающим доверия.

— “Ми-24” — главный козырь советской авиации, — протянул Миллер и плеснул себе еще. — Достойная ставка. 

— Я начинаю сомневаться в вашей удаче, — сказал Хоар.

— Разумеется, — ответил Миллер. — Когда речь идет о смерти, дело вовсе не в удаче, а в желании выжить любой ценой. Другое дело — карты.

Один из спецназовцев перетасовал колоду.

Самым очевидным вариантом было сейчас же избавиться от Хоара. Но успех этого плана стремился к нулю — Хоар, как и подавляющая часть человечества, плотно связавшая свою жизнь с огнестрелом, предпочитал, чтобы при переговорах на его территориях вооруженной оставалась только его сторона. Их обыскали еще в холле при входе. Разумеется, Оцелот слукавил, но даже у него не было шансов против троих.

Вторым вариантом было нанести Миллеру легкие, совместимые с жизнью увечья, но для этого требовалось хотя выманить его из-за стола.

Согласно последнему, самому реалистичному варианту, Оцелоту стоило срочно покинуть школу и незаметно вовлечь в происходящее заинтересованных третьих лиц с помощью быстрой наводки. Вытаскивать Миллера из местной полиции, которую в эти тяжелые времена заменяла очередная военная хунта, будет сложно, но по крайней мере сильно дешевле.

Оцелот решительно направился к двери.

— Ты решил меня бросить? — вдруг спросил Миллер, не оборачиваясь.

Миллер как обычно ошибался — ты можешь годами разрабатывать стратегии и продумывать каждый ход на десять шагов вперед, но не стоит недооценивать значимость шанса. 

Путь Оцелоту преградил бородатый спецназовец. 

— Куда-то собрались? 

В его акценте отчетливо звучал средний запад. Оцелот не ходил на свидания вслепую — информация никогда не бывает лишней. Но в этот раз шанс сыграл против него. Второй спецназовец остался за плечом Хоара. Он с подозрением поглядывал на Оцелота, но не двигался с места. А жаль — будь у Оцелота шанс перекинуться с ним парой слов, Оцелот не преминул бы спросить, как поживают его двое сыновей, оставленных в Ницце. Старший только что перешел в среднюю школу, да? 

— Отлить, — ответил Оцелот, смотря бородатому в глаза.

Бородатого звали Мэттью. К превеликому сожалению Оцелота, мать Мэттью еще полгода назад умерла в Небраске, когда как он сам даже не удосужился съездить на похороны.

— Мистер Хоар считает, что покидать переговоры в самом разгаре диалога — крайне нелюбезно, — сказал спецназовец.

“Ми-24” достались им дорогой ценой. Миллер, конечно, не имел к этому ни малейшего отношения, пока Оцелот пожертвовал многим — например, деловыми отношениями со своим старейшим товарищем, подполковником ГРУ, который спустя пару недель после инцидента по удивительной случайности погиб под дружественным огнем у Кабула. Смотреть, как Миллер проигрывает все три вертушки в карты было по-настоящему больно и довольно неуважительно по отношению к покойному подполковнику. 

Когда Оцелот, борясь с подступившей тошнотой, решил, что теперь по крайней мере проигрывать больше нечего, Миллер решил взять новую высоту.

— Еще один шанс, — заныл он, спрятав лицо в ладонях. — Один шанс. Мне нужен всего один шанс.

— Я никогда не видел, чтобы люди проигрывали с такой решимостью и широтой души, — расхохотался Хоар. — Ваша воля, мистер Миллер. Но если я дам вам шанс вернуть потерянное, сможете ли вы расплатиться в случае проигрыша? 

— Я всегда плачу за свои ошибки вдвойне. Мой напарник не даст соврать. 

Миллер стащил с носа очки и посмотрел на Хоара затуманенным пьяным взглядом. Хоар лучезарно улыбнулся в ответ.

— Играем, — сказал он. 

Спецназовец выложил три карты на стол.

К сожалению, Оцелот не владел жизнью Миллера — в отсутствии реального хозяина, Миллер был вверен ему на краткий срок, который тянулся уже шестой год. Когда Миллер снова проиграет, о торговых отношениях с прозападными африканскими странами, на которые они рассчитывали еще вчера, можно будет забыть. В лучшем случае Миллера ждет пожизненное рабство у Хоара. В худшем случае Миллер пару месяцев поспит с открытыми глазами, чтобы в итоге все равно быть пристреленным кем-нибудь из родезийских воспитанников Хоара. Столкновение было неизбежным — люди, для которых война это бизнес, ходят одними тропами.

У Оцелота были далеко идущие планы, и он не мог составить Миллеру компанию. 

Глядя на то, как Миллер опрокидывает очередной стакан, Оцелот размышлял, что ему хватит двух дней, чтобы покинуть Африку, если стартовать этой же ночью. У Миллера уйдут сутки, чтобы хватиться его, а когда он поймет, будет уже поздно. 

Прости, Босс, подумал Оцелот. Я найду тебе другого такого же, ты даже не заметишь разницы. В конце концов, что есть у него, чего нет у остальных?

— Кажется, я и правда поспешил, когда назвал вас счастливчиком, — сказал Хоар. — Фулл-хаус.

И выложил карты на стол.

Миллер посмотрел на свою руку. Потом на стол и на Хоара. Он заерзал на стуле и пару раз растерянно открыл рот, словно ему не хватало воздуха.

Я и пальцем не пошевелю, чтобы помочь тебе, подумал Оцелот.

— Стрит-флеш, мистер Хоар, — в мертвой тишине провозгласил Миллер.

Бородатый спецназовец быстро и молча вытащил пистолет. Дуло уперлось Миллеру между глаз. Миллер заулыбался и положил раскрытые ладони на стол.

— Стрит-флеш. Я выиграл. Где же теперь ваше слово джентльмена?

Изумление сделало их лица еще тупее, и Оцелот скрыл смешок кашлем.

— Остынь, Мэттью, — сказал Хоар. — Мистер Миллер играл честно. Тут никто не в убытке, и мы вернулись к тому, с чего начинали. 

Мэттью смотрел на Миллера налившимися кровью глазами. В его случае достать пушку было условным рефлексом — так крошечный наёмничий мозг отзывался на потенциально потерянные деньги. 

Миллер наклонился вперед, вжимаясь лбом в дуло. Спецназовец засопел как питбуль, но пистолет все-таки убрал.

— Вот и славно, — пискляво пропел Хоар. — Проиграть и выиграть почти миллион долларов за полчаса — это презабавный анекдот. Расскажешь — не поверят.

— Так пусть это останется между нами, — ответил Миллер тем тоном, которым он обычно пояснял подчиненным, оказавшимся с ним наедине, что “неуставные отношения” — это просто два безжизненных и сухих слова.

— Мы, дети островных империй, должны держаться вместе, — снова повторил Хоар с улыбкой. — У нас слишком много общего. Некоторым, правда, удалось сохранить былое величие, встав на верную сторону истории, пока других щелкнули по носу, как зазнавшуюся девку. Тяжело, наверное, годами в одни ворота обслуживать нацию, которая считает, что кетчуп — это овощ.

О, это определенно было лишним. Оцелоту не требовалось видеть лица Миллера — тот научился наступать на горло задетой гордости, но не умел контролировать язык тела. В такие минуты движения Миллера из плавных становились резкими и неуклюжими — он тратил слишком много сил на то, чтобы сдерживать свою злобу.

Единственным человеком, которому Миллер спускал такое поведение с рук, стал Оцелот, потому что другого выбора у Миллера просто не было.

— Мистер Миллер, — сказал Хоар серьезным тоном. — Не побоюсь сказать, что чувствую в вас родственную душу. Вы наверняка знаете, что больше черных я ненавижу только красных. Эта зараза как плесень — если вовремя не уследить, придется сжигать весь дом. Не успели мы вытравить Суалиха с Коморов, как на Сейшелах вылез Рене, и теперь счет идет на недели — если мы закроем на это глаза сегодня, то уже завтра у нас под окнами будет флот Советов. Я могу с уверенностью сказать, что когда наши американские и южноафриканские братья, наконец, решатся профинансировать эту затею, честь выпадет мне. И я рискну предположить, что вы, мистер Миллер, не откажетесь внести свой вклад в такую затею. 

— Это чудесное предложение, мистер Хоар. Я планировал обосноваться в Африке, и, как видите, мне всегда нужны деньги.

— Не хочу нарушать наш хрупкий баланс и вновь играть на деньги, но у меня есть одна забавная штучка. Пару лет назад мы выкупили нефтяную платформу в Индийском океане, чтобы использовать ее как перевалочный пункт, но, как вы можете догадаться, Рене был вовсе не рад нашему присутствию, и нас быстро вытеснили. Я не знаю, что с ней делать, но и отдать даром будет обидно. Хотите в последний раз испытать удачу?

***

Спустя еще десять минут они вышли в коридор счастливыми обладателями нефтяной платформы в Индийском океане.

— Знаешь что, Миллер, — сказал Оцелот по-испански, продев руку в ремень портупеи под напряженными взглядами телохранителей Хоара, скучавших у подножья лестницы. — Мне кажется, это очень низко — бить в спину без объявления войны. По чудесному совпадению у меня есть пара очень хороших знакомых на Сейшелах, и я думаю, им будет очень интересно узнать о планах мистера Хоара. Я думаю, мне стоит с ними связаться.

Миллер не стал возиться и просто сунул свою беретту за ремень брюк. Он посмотрел через плечо на мужчин у лестницы, улыбнулся им и помахал рукой.

— “Зазнавшуюся девицу”... — процедил Миллер, отвернувшись. — Разумеется, стоит. 

Оцелот посмотрел на часы — их должны подобрать через десять минут.

Снаружи было темно и тихо. После невыносимого дневного зноя мостовая и стены домов уже успели остыть. Оцелот и Миллер остановились в пустом переулке, в этом безмолвном нищем городе нищей страны, иссушенной бесконечными войнами. Миллер закурил. Оцелот выхватил у него сигарету и раздавил ее каблуком.

— Давай, — сказал он. — Привлеки к нам еще больше внимания, я как раз собирался пожертвовать весь наш аванс на благотворительные нужды...

Оцелот не успел договорить, потому что Миллер бросил сумку на землю, толкнул его между лопаток, заломил локоть и притеснил к стене лицом. Оцелот не собирался препятствовать ему — во-первых, на адреналине Миллер был склонен к глупостям даже больше, чем обычно, и его не следовало выпускать из виду.

Во-вторых, у Оцелота были личные причины.

Миллер схватил его за подбородок и прошептал исключительно трезвым тоном: 

— Я отлично играю в разные игры. Зря ты в меня не верил.

Большим пальцем Миллер погладил Оцелота по нижней губе. Оцелот ощущал, как стена мажет висок известкой и холодит кожу сквозь рубашку и распахнутый пыльник, а твердый член прижимается к его заднице. Он сухо и аккуратно поцеловал ладонь Миллера, открыл рот, провел языком по большому пальцу руки и потом вобрал его полностью.

Миллер шумно втянул воздух — определенно, фокуса на другие глупости у него больше не было. Не выпуская выкрученного запястья Оцелота, он дернул воротник рубашки зубами, параллельно пытаясь расстегнуть его ремень.

— Знаешь, о чем я подумал сегодня, Казухира? — спросил Оцелот.

Рука Миллера на пряжке замерла.

— О чем?

— Если бы мы встретились при других обстоятельствах... — начал Оцелот. Миллер, наконец, расправился с воротником рубашки. — То все равно бы ненавидели друг друга.

Когда Миллер поцеловал его в шею, Оцелот почувствовал, как тот улыбается.


End file.
